


Pyrite

by introductory



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ace character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what to expect with Tony Stark:  a genius and a billionaire, and the rest should follow naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quodthey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/gifts).



> Commentboxed on 2012/06/26 after confessing that it's somehow very difficult to see Tony Stark ( _of all people_ ) as sexual.

Everyone knows what to expect with Tony Stark: a genius and a billionaire, and the rest should follow naturally. Tony Stark's wandering eye is caught by shiny technology and shinier women, and when Christine Everhart gets a rise out of him outside the Apogees, she's already wondering whether she'll have enough time to get back home and change before brunch with her editor at noon.

Tony Stark brings her home and up to his room, but that's where he throws the script away. Instead of condoms, what he pulls from the dresser is a spare set of pajamas, still folded around a cardboard square. Here you go, he says; hope you don't mind tartan.

I thought you said, says Christine, taken off-guard. We're not—? 

Not what? I just wanted to talk to you a little longer, says Tony, shrugging. But if that's what you're after, I'm pretty sure there's a bar somewhere within walking distance. JARVIS, do Miss Everhart a favor and look up—

Christine shakes her head. I meant your reputation, Mr. Stark. You can't be possibly bringing all these girls to your beach house to roast marshmallows and tell campfire stories.

More like junk food and philosophical debates, Tony says. You want to talk about war profiteering? Let's talk about war profiteering. But first I'm gonna call the pizza place, and _then_ I'm gonna school you. You like anchovies? I'm getting anchovies, you can pick them off your half.

Put mushrooms on it, she says.

Tony orders them a pizza each.

All in all, she loses four hours, and the last thing she remembers is trying to eat an ice cream bar while passionately quoting Foucalt (and how they got _here_ , who knows). Tony's asleep at the foot of the bed when she wakes up, his hand curled around her ankle, his expression surprisingly, unexpectedly peaceful.


End file.
